


Moment Killer

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, M/M, complete lack of volume control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon has an awkward conversation with a bemused policeman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Killer

**Author's Note:**

> A quick response to a Tumblr prompt. Ray is VERY vocal and has no clue how to tone it down. Poor Egon has suffered much for this. (Egon, in my headcanon, is agender and while he primarily uses he/him pronouns, he's not entirely comfortable being referred to as a man, hence why he's a little upset when the policeman calls him "sir." He vastly prefers "doctor." ;D)

“D-do you hear something?” Egon murmured into Ray’s ear, trying to keep himself more focused on the fact that they were currently tangled in a mess of sheets and limbs. “Is someone knocking on the-”

“Ignore it,” Ray whispered, pulling Egon down for a kiss. “They’ll go away if we ignore them…”

The knocking sounded again, more urgent. “I really think we should check on that,” Egon said softly, biting his lip as Ray nipped his neck. “It could be important…”

A heavy sigh. “Fiiiine,” Ray said, rolling his eyes as Egon pulled out. “Just come back after you’re done with them, alright…?”

“I will, sunshine, you know that.” Egon pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a bathrobe, then headed out of the bedroom to the front door. He cracked the door open, beginning to say “Can I help you with something?” He only got to “Can I he-” before he was cut off, noticing the person at the door was a police officer.

“Um. Good evening, officer.”

“You the primary resident here, sir?”

Egon bristled a bit, but remained calm. “One of them. Is there something I can help you with?”

A beat passed as the officer looked Egon over- disheveled, sweaty, half-dressed, and sporting quite a tent in the front of his pants. “We got a noise complaint for this apartment. Your downstairs neighbors ain’t happy. I think I know why.”

Egon blushed heavily. “Ahem. Yes, well, I’ve tried to quiet my partner down. Give them my apologies.”

“Right. I will. Keep it down from now on, son, I don’t wanna cart you off to jail for makin’ love.”

“… We will, officer. Have a nice evening.” 

“You too, son. Use protection.”

Egon hurriedly shut the door, rather resembling a ripe tomato, with his erection wilted and the mood ruined. He trudged back into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, groaning. “We’re not finishing, Ray.”

“Why not?!”

“That was a policeman. The neighbor downstairs made a noise complaint.”

“Oh.” Ray blushed. “Y-yeah, I… I get it. Mood ruiner, huh?”

“You could say that.”


End file.
